1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a security system for a building and more particularly to a system that disperses tear gas or other noxious gas when an activating mechanism is tripped by an intruder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The need for anti-bugular devices as in a home, office or store is well established. Many of these security devices are designed to sound an alarm which, may be either an audible one on the premises or a silent one communicated by telephone wires to a monitoring station. Depending upon the speed of response, if any, by neighbors or the police, intruders can often complete a bugularly and retreat without apprehension.
Another type of device, of the sort with which this invention is concerned, makes use of an noxious gas, such as tear gas, to drive an intruder from the premises immediately and without need for the response of a law enforcement officer. A representative security device of this latter type is illustrated, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,780. This patent illustrates a canister containing tear gas mounted within a closed chamber and resting upon a bi-metal support. When the alarm is tripped an electric current flows through a resistance wire in contact with the bi-metal. The heat generated in the wire causes the bi-metal to curl upwardly and the canister is forced against a mechanism which triggers the release of tear gas.
Representative of other security devices of this general type are illustrated, for example, in patent 4,118,691 which shows a device that is triggered by a detection wire, either to release tear gas or to sound an alarm, or both.